


Wait without Waiting

by ASSD



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 他們揣著信任，走過無盡的等待。





	Wait without Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> 〈Trusty and True〉的續篇。

　　所有熟悉馬克的人都聽過這個故事，四歲時的馬克就懂得拆卸拼湊玩具，也能理解玩具小車不繼續跑的原因是裂了一個齒輪，而在捧著車找尋替代齒輪的過程，讓馬克懂得有時候退貨遠比修理還要迅速果快。

　　那天，玩具店老闆如此說：「孩子，我店裡沒有齒輪，不過你可以將它給我，我貼給你錢買新的。」

　　於是，他看著那台車被丟入廢棄物堆，手裡捏著剛得來的錢，思考著接下來應該買些什麼來升級他的遊戲室。壞掉的東西就這麼算了，在不影響大局下捨棄和重建，才是最符合效率的最佳解。

　　每個曾在馬克身邊的人都聽過這個故事，起源已不可考，推論應是從他母親那得來的兒時趣談，但久而久之，這故事便變成一個馬克的代表形象，而達斯汀‧莫斯科夫茲也深信如此。

　　因此，當他在一次固定的聚會中，聽到馬克說出那麼名字時，差點沒暈過去。

　　那夜他們玩嗨了，難得聚在一起，又是在西恩的婚禮之前，不玩得瘋狂也難，且他們也好久沒能享受這麼放鬆、無拘無束的時光了。

　　或許就是過於放鬆，又或是受到西恩婚禮的刺激，總之當達斯汀拿起毯子想往醉倒於沙發的馬克一蓋時，那毫無睡姿的Facebook創辦人迷迷濛濛翻過身，向著他問了聲：「華多？」

　　這一喚嚇得達斯汀酒都醒了，跨過掉落在地上的毯子，三步併成兩步的衝向手機，趕緊向他們永遠的秘密武器求助。

　　這也是造成愛德華多和馬克的視訊約會被打斷的原因。

　　「等等，馬克。」兩人聊得正歡，當馬克正述說著西恩瘋狂婚禮的計畫時，愛德華多瞥見手機螢幕顯示的一條訊息，「克里斯要求談話？」

　　被打斷的馬克皺起眉，「克里斯？克里斯‧休斯？」

　　愛德華多點點頭，一臉困惑，「應該接嗎？」

　　「只要不佔據太多時間。」馬克聳肩，「我也想知道發生什麼事。」

　　愛德華多切下通話鍵，然後愈漸沉重的臉色，他邊點頭邊說著，時不時又看向視訊另一頭的人。

　　馬克等待著，目光於戀人身上流連，六月的新加坡晚上仍有些悶熱，愛德華多總會將襯衫的袖子捲到肘間，將手臂露出一截，他側過頭以肩頸夾著手機，伸手勾住身邊的便條紙和筆，快速地書寫著，然後將紙條舉在鏡頭前。

　　『克里斯說你最近過得不好？』

　　馬克心一驚，眉頭更緊了些，他連忙搖頭，指頭在鍵盤上飛舞著。

　　『沒這回事，更新對於仇恨言論的政策已經有所結論，主題標籤的部分也進展順利，Facebook並沒什麼問題。』

　　看到對方回覆的愛德華多翻了個白眼，他舉起手以食指向鏡頭點了點，配合著『你』的口型，給予提示。

　　這讓馬克更懵了，他側過頭，想了想，在對話框中打了句。

　　『上次身體檢查報告不是也發一份在你信箱裡了？』

　　這讓他的愛德華多露出更多的困惑，馬克看得出來華多又向克里斯追問了幾句，但似乎沒有得到想要的回答，在幾句問候後掛了電話。

　　「所以發生什麼事了？」切斷通話的瞬間，他立即詢問。

　　「我有點不能確定發生什麼事……」愛德華多眨著眼，「但他好像是想要我與你聯繫。」

　　「你是說他發現了嗎？」內心的警報器嗡鳴，馬克警覺的瞇起眼，兩人雖已連繫一年多，但他與愛德華多之間的關係目前尚未有人知曉。

　　「我覺得沒那麼複雜……」愛德華多嘆了口氣，他抬起頭看向因警覺而散發尖銳氣息的馬克，他閉上了眼，「就再觀察吧。」

　　「嗯。」若有所思地回應，馬克開始在腦中搜索近期自己的行為，但也只能定位出應是在西恩聚會上喝暈的那次，實質上發生什麼，他怎麼也想不出來，「……我很想你，華多。」

　　愛德華多勾起笑，「我也是。」

　　「這不好。」馬克繼續低語，「我應該更小心的，但真的無法克制。」

　　「馬克，這不是你要克制的。」意會到對方在想什麼後，他打斷馬克的思考，放軟了語調，「我也很想你。」

　　陷入自己世界的男人停下來，抬起頭看向螢幕上的人，一臉茫然。

　　愛德華多又嘆了口氣。

　　自兩人交往以來，對於保密馬克一向上心，不是為了Facebook，而是為了愛德華多，因為他需要待在新加坡，需要在那裏建立自己的事業，需要向父親展示出原本就有的能力。

　　縱使馬克需要愛德華多，但他明白，要能完整擁有愛德華多，就必須拿出對方已脫離父親的證明，因為Facebook華多已經慢了一步，所以現在……。

　　「馬克。」

　　愛德華多喚回馬克飄遠的靈魂，他的馬克就在電腦那頭，頂了一頭亂髮，看不出來是又熬了一夜，還是剛睡醒。桌上的馬克杯還留著咖啡漬，書本和文件亂糟糟的擱在一旁，他的愛人眨了眨眼，身後的窗透著光，他想念著對方暖烘烘的體溫，伴著穩定的心跳與呼吸，以及手撫過那微翹捲髮的觸感。

　　他想貼近他，擁有他，每分每秒在他身旁，等待他從思想的海洋中緩慢的回到現實，然後像想起什麼似的看向他，微微一笑，眼底藏著各種蓬勃有趣的想法，使得他不得不想更靠近他。

　　現在他有資格可以吻他了，但卻又如此遙遠，使得他看不到他。

　　「嗯？」馬克回過神，淺笑中帶點疑惑。

　　「如果被發現，也沒有關係。」愛德華多看著馬克，專注而認真。

　　而對方側過頭，像是在沉思，瞇起眼，想了想，看著愛德華多又笑了。

　　「相信我，華多，我不會讓它發生的。」

※※※

　　馬克信守自己的承諾，一年多來，從沒有人在愛德華多面前提過馬克。愛德華多對此沒有意見，但被綁在莫名的孤寂中，發現自己被放置在颶風中心的安全地帶，無風無雨，但怎麼也不能安心。

　　他讓自己最愛的風慢下腳步。

　　「我回來了。」愛德華多疲憊的拖著腳步，悲慘而充滿意外的一天，打開公寓裡的燈，習慣地說出沒有回應的問候，回身將門落了鎖。

　　自兩人交往後，他們受困於彼此給予的自由之中，將欲求上了鎖，塞進一次次的視訊畫面中，雖擁有著彼此的家鑰匙，卻沒有共有的生活。

　　倒了杯冰水，鬆開領帶，向後癱倒於沙發上，扶著額，側過頭瞥向另一旁，試圖在空蕩蕩的位置上尋找一個身影，一個會低著頭、縮起身，偶爾會皺著眉抬起頭的身影。

　　他知道馬克不會在，但怎麼也無法停止想像兩人共處在同一空間的模樣。

　　他愛看著馬克，如果什麼都不用做，他願花上所有的時間看著馬克，愛德華多喜歡對方思考時的沉靜，表面平靜無波，但內在潛藏著一場風暴，那種山雨欲來的感覺，總使他也跟著屏住呼吸，有時候愛德華多覺得自己的人生就為了等待兩人目光相遇的瞬間，他的心跳將停一拍，為那種擁有一整個世界的感覺。

　　他是如此愛著他，但又不懂如何愛他。

　　飲了一口水，看著玻璃杯外的水珠滑落，沉默地拿起手機，傳封訊息給正在想念的人，暗暗期待對方會在五個小時後回應，他不希望馬克太晚睡又或是太早起，可惜這些他現在怎麼也管不著。閉著眼數了幾秒，手機毫無動機，他既開心又有些失落的將它擱在一旁，伸手解開幾個襯衫鈕釦。這陣子馬克為收購WhatsApp忙得焦頭爛額，而在海的另一端的他連一個擁抱都給不出去，每想到此，都讓人悶得難受。

　　一口飲盡所有的水，嗆咳了幾聲，以手背擦拭著嘴角，再一次拿起手機翻著兩人的對話紀錄。

　　他想念他的馬克，想要他，想要愛他，想擁有他，這一切只要……只要他……

　　『我需要你。』

　　他想起帕羅奧圖的雨夜，馬克的嘴在他面前一張一闔，自己卻什麼也聽不進去。

　　「我需要你，馬克。」

　　他喃喃念著，頭有些暈，剛又淋了點雨，愛德就這麼看著手機裡的紀錄和照片，昏昏睡去。

　　待愛德華多醒來，已日上三竿，他揉揉眼，因全身的痠痛發出呻吟，將動作放緩，伸手探向前，發現無法從熟悉的位置摸到手機，有些困惑的張開眼，意識自己躺於沙發後僵了一下，轉過頭看向時鐘，發現已睡過半天。

　　撈過手機，點開幾近沒電的螢幕，二十六通未接來電和十幾封短訊，定神看了看，零零總總的訊息中沒有來自馬克‧祖克柏的消息。

　　有些疑惑的皺起眉，但也因疲憊而無法多想，愛德華多拖著腳步進浴室盥洗，試圖讓自己再更清醒一些。

　　換上家居服，擦乾頭髮，再隨意的吃點東西，當他開啟電腦接上邁阿密的視訊時，家裡已開始準備晚餐，他看著母親圍裙未脫，桌上還擱著一雙隔熱手套，內心不由得愧疚起來。

　　「愛德華多？」他的母親看著他，面露擔憂，「好一點了嗎？」

　　「嗯，只是小擦撞，媽。」他故作輕鬆的聳肩，「只要睡幾天就好了，不用擔心。」

　　「真的？」她瞇著眼，好好打量自家兒子的狀態，「如果有任何不舒服，你要記得……」

　　「我知道，媽，只是輕微的震盪……」見母親的眉頭皺得更緊，他收住話題，「如果有任何問題，在這邊的朋友也會幫忙。」

　　「嗯，」咬著唇，看似想說什麼，但隨後又搖搖頭，催促道：「好吧，那麼去休息吧，多休息總是好的。」

　　愛德華多連忙點頭，關掉通話，乖乖爬回床上，將自己塞進被窩中，卻毫無睡意，瞪大眼，腦中充斥著各種雜亂的訊息。

　　很難不想起昨晚回家路上的小車禍，天雨路滑，一臺竄出的車因煞不住撞上了華多的，幸好彼此的車速早有放慢，車內人沒受太重的傷。

　　愛德華多躺在床上，愣愣地看著天花板，猶豫著是否該再發封短訊給馬克。他很想他，知道對方若一開始工作就停不下來，這讓他有些擔心，這會是馬克沒回短訊的原因，他的愛人還在自己的世界中，必須集中精力不被外界打擾，但只要……。

　　愛德華多閉上眼，嘆了口氣，頭仍有些昏，卻怎麼也睡不著，他爬起身用手機回了幾封信，順帶指示助理近期的工作如何處理，待公務處理差不多時，才感到較為放鬆一些。

　　伸了個懶腰，轉身看到書桌後的窗，午後的新加坡有些沉悶，看似又要下雨了。

　　愛德華多站在窗前，等雨落下。

　　『但那裏沒有你愛的颶風。』馬克這樣說過。

　　他想起幾年前母親問過自己的那句。

　　『所以你都收拾好了嗎？』

　　到頭來，該收拾的又是什麼？

※※※

　　只能窩在家中的愛德華多渾渾噩噩又渡過一天，手機的訊息匣仍沒有馬克的消息，讓他差點就要打給克里斯或西恩了，但又想起馬克如此看重關係的保密，只能收回念頭，再傳幾封短訊給對方。

　　躺在床上，想著邁阿密的陽光照射在海面上，一片透徹平靜，還有馬克，還有家、母親、父親以及馬克，總是有馬克……。

　　他闔上眼昏沉沉的睡去，進入一個個不安穩的夢。

　　從一個夢魘逃出，一睜眼便看到窗外的雨零零落落的下，反射性地拿起手機，終於螢幕上出現他掛心的名字，愛德華多點開訊息，愣在原地。

　　『幫我開門』

　　像瘋了似的，他三步併成兩步衝向門前，頭更暈了，馬克蹲坐在門旁，專注地看著筆電上的內容，聽到門開的聲響，抬頭看向屋內的人。

　　「華多。」馬克站起身來，踉蹌了一下，「感覺還好嗎？」

　　「……馬克？」扶住因蹲太久而站不穩的對方，「你怎麼……」

　　你怎麼來了？這完整的一句愛德華多問不出口。

　　馬克必須來到他的面前，才能宣稱自已擁有愛德華多，單方面的、陰暗的以及不被承認的。假如這次他受的傷又更重點，又或是……，他們將會連見最後一面的機會都沒有。

　　「忘了帶鑰匙，也忘了充電器，華多待會借你的用一下。」馬克的視線在愛德華多身上逡巡，「所以，感覺還好嗎？」

　　「好多了。」順應著，笑容卻凍結在發現對方的狀態比自己差時，「……馬克。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「等很久了吧？」他貼近他，感受彼此溫熱的體溫和思念，「我很抱歉。」

　　「一點也不。」猛搖頭，將自己靠在對方身上，馬克曾對愛德華多提過，最初發現愛上自己華多的原因，就是無法抗拒對方一步步地拉近距離。

　　「我需要你了。」愛德華多認真而嚴肅，「不論是現在還是未來。」

　　「好。」

　　愛德華多將馬克圈入懷中，所有的想念傾瀉而出，溫柔地親吻著，讓自己埋進對方的氣息，心總算有個著落。

　　稍稍拉開距離，愛德華多可以從戀人的眼中看到擔憂。

　　「華多，你還好嗎？」

　　「我沒事，」他笑著揉了揉馬克的亂髮，「很想你罷了。」

※※※

　　趁著馬克盥洗時，愛德華多連絡上美國的家人。螢幕上仍是熟悉的陽光和溫暖，他咧嘴一笑，述說自己將回到美國的計畫與打算。

　　當然，還有馬克。

　　父親十分生氣的說對愛德華多的行為十分失望，但詭異的是愛德華多並不為此感到畏懼，他看著父親轉身離去的背影，意識到自己已然自由。

　　「他會好的。」母親安慰著，但面露狐疑，「說真的，馬克‧祖克柏？」

　　「嗯，就是馬克。」

　　「你是因為他這次前來找你而下定決心的嗎？」她毫不留情地追問，「你有想過嗎？他有可能是刻意來找你，因為知道自己這樣做你就會心軟跟他回去？」

　　「有想過。」他坦率地承認，「但他就是來了。」

　　「重點不是他怎麼想，而是他願意為了我而做什麼。」

　　為了華多，馬克願意等待，願意壓抑對於陪伴的渴望，願意藏起所有的擔憂與不安，願意慢下自己的腳步。

　　但這並不是他的馬克應呈現的樣貌，他深愛的馬克應該更果敢、更快樂以及更自由。

　　「所以我也願意為了他、為了自己，做出這個決定。」

　　他們深愛彼此甚過自己，但總是意識的太晚。

　　「還記得我之前跟您提過的小故事？」他笑問，「那個馬克與玩具小車的故事？」

　　「你是指那個他將舊車賣了的故事？」

　　「不是舊車，是壞掉的車子。」愛德華多糾正，「那故事有個結局，但需要追問才能得到。」

　　「關於馬克後來用拿到的錢買了什麼，」他頓了下，像想起什麼有趣的事而笑著，「後來他自己又貼了些錢，買了一台同品牌的新車。」

　　他的母親皺起眉，「你是將你自己比喻成車子？」

　　「不，不是，我只是想說，這次我會跟上他，再也不會害怕被落在後頭。」

　　他看向自己的母親，堅定而自信。

　　「這是他給予我的自由，而我已讓他等待太久。」

※※※

　　愛德華多站在窗前，吹著雨後清新的風，西恩說過新加坡適合他，規整、永遠的夏季氣候、亞洲的投資市場、刺激以及自由，確實如此，他喜愛這個城市，但可惜他應守住的位置不在這裡。

　　「華多？」

　　他的戀人邊擦頭髮，邊向自己走來，最終懶洋洋地窩進華多的懷中，拿出手機把玩起來。

　　愛德華多攬著愛人，感受對方身上的溫熱以及仍濕漉的髮，輕嘆口氣，接手擦乾頭髮的工作，以他寬大的手溫柔地梳理那捲成一團的髮絲。

　　「馬克。」待頭髮乾得差不多時，他靠向前，在馬克的耳旁輕聲說，「有一件事想跟你說。」

　　「嗯？」抬起頭，一臉困惑。

　　愛德華多看著馬克笑了，將對方抱得更緊，他貼近他，擁有他，在他耳畔說出人生最重要的決定。

　　馬克瞪大眼，猛然轉身，毛巾掉落於地上。繞了半圈，他的華多終於回到自己的位置上，他們的原點，他的身旁。

　　他看向愛德華多，對方俯下身親吻著他，側過頭靠在戀人的肩上，馬克發現華多身後的窗被烙了新的記號。

　　e^iπ +1 = 0

　　──他們的愛與等待。

\--  
Fin.


End file.
